Warnings
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: Blaine has just moved school to be with Kurt and when he thinks everything is going perfectly, it turns out to be the other way. Please Review


"Finn? Can you promise me something" Kurt says to Finn.

"Depends" Finn replies, he isn't really paying attention to Kurt he is more interested in the television.

Kurt notices what Finn is doing, he stands in front of the TV, to get Finns full attention.

"Okay, okay, what?" Finn then asks. He turns off the TV and looks at Kurt.

"You have to promise though, now since were brothers" Kurt starts, he is hesitant but continues, "If anything ever happens between me and Blaine and it ends up badly, you have to promise to make sure no harm comes to him from any of the glee club members."

"Wait?" Finn says confused "Are you and Blaine going through something bad now, will this happen anytime soon?"

"No! Thank God" Kurt jumps in to answer Finn "Its just incase, okay" Kurt finishes.

"Yeah, yeah okay Kurt" Finn then answers him. Kurt then leaves the room and leaves Finn to finish watching the game.

Kurt and Blaine are walking down the hallway in school, "I am actually glad I moved here" Blaine says to Kurt. "Why?" Kurt asks Blaine. "Because I get to see you all the time" Blaine says to Kurt and wraps his arm round Kurt's. *The bell rings* "I'll see you after class" Kurt says to Blaine and then walks into the classroom. Blaine turns around and is met by Finn and Rachel, Blaine greets them in a friendly way. Rachel grabs his arm and pulls him lightly to the other side of the hall. "What's up guys?" Blaine asks them. Rachel starts off by talking "Blaine, we just like to know that we are glad that you moved to this school to make Kurt happy, but if you ever hurt him there will be consequences."

Finn then starts " Yeah we mean it, if you hurt him in any way you will regret it." Rachel then continues " So we just wanted to warn you in advance , okay?" Rachel smiles at Blaine. "Nice to see you Blaine, see you in glee club practice." they both walk off. Blaine lies against the locker and just thinks about what just happened, he then continues to his class.

Blaine walks out of the class room an hour later, he is greeted by a very happy Kurt. "Hiya" Kurt says to him. Blaine smiles and greets him back. "Glee club?" Kurt asks Blaine. "yeah of course" Blaine agreed with him. They walked into the classroom together and were greeted by Mr Schuster. They sit together at the back and watch Rachel sing. After Rachel sings Mr Schue spent the rest of the class trying to pick songs for sectionals even though it was well over a month away.

This new layout was all new to Blaine, he felt more free in this glee club but he understood why Kurt was so nervous when he moved to Dalton. A this moment Blaine turned and looked at Kurt, and gave him a light smile. Kurt turns round and smiles at him and grabs his hand.

After class Mr Schuster asks Blaine to stay behind for a minute. "I'll see you in the cafeteria" Kurt says to him letting go of his hand.

"So Blaine, how are you settling into McKinley?" Mr Schue asks.

"This week has been really good, I really enjoy being here , there's a sense of freedom." Blaine replies to his question.

"Good, and just so you know if you ever have any problems, no matter how big or small you can come to me, if you don't feel safe with anyone else" Mr Schuster says to him.

Blaine smiles at him and Mr Schuster then walks out of the classroom.

Blaine goes over to get his bag and when he turns around he is met by Santana Lopez, she grabs him by the collar and pulls him close. "I know what your playing at, I've seen it before, we've all seen it before." She says to him. Blaine pushes he back lightly so she isn't right up in his face. "I'm not playing at anything, I don't understand what your talking about" Blaine says to her.

"If you dare leave and go back to your little academy, and hurt Kurt you will have me to deal with, and I'm telling you it isn't going to be pretty." Santana continues.

"I'm not here to hurt Kurt, I couldn't do that to him, I couldn't do that to anyone." Blaine replies to Santana.

"Well it's happened before and if it happens again, and you hurt Kurt after all he's been through, you better start worrying." Santana then lets go of Blaine's collar and leaves.

Blaine walks into the canteen and sits beside Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike.

"Hey Blaine, you alright?" Kurt asks him. "Yeah, I'm fine" Blaine replies.

"What did Mr Schue want?" Kurt asks.

"He just wanted to know how I was settling in here." Blaine says to him.

Kurt gets up to go get his bag, Tina then starts " You better not hurt him". Blaine looks at her, he has never heard her speak before. Mercedes then says "Yeah, you see how happy he is. If you make him unhappy in any way, you will get some hit and I aint kidding." Blaine nods at them and quickly gets up and walks away.

Blaine then goes into the toilets, he is met by Puck, who grabs his hair and pulls his head back. "Your really small, and you have a lot of crap in your hair" Puck says to him. Blaine struggles and gets away from Puck. There was no one else in the toilets except them two. "You may look innocent and all, but if you ever hurt Kurt I will get you okay, like no matter what, it will get back to me who will then go and get you." Puck tells him. Blaine stares up at him, Puck was very threatening, but was he as threatening as Santana? Blaine didn't know.

That day was strange for Blaine, he didn't expect any of the glee people to be like that to him. Kurt was busy that evening with a family dinner so Blaine had to find a way to amuse himself. He decided to meet up with his friends from Dalton. He met them for coffee and caught up.

It was a long weekend as well, Kurt had a lot of family stuff going on and Blaine didn't want to intrude so he didn't meet up with him. Blaine then thought about what the guys had said to him on Friday. What could he even do to hurt Kurt, he loved him too much to even want to hurt him.

Monday wasn't great for Blaine either, Kurt and Finn were off sick, they had caught something from their family dinner on Friday night. Blaine felt very alone today, he hadn't really made a lot of new friends yet, and the people in glee club didn't seem to like him at the moment. Blaine sat and texted Kurt all day, hoping that he was okay, he was planning to visit him after school but the illness was contagious and Blaine wasn't allowed to see Kurt and Kurt wasn't allowed to come into school.

That day when Blaine went to glee club he was ambushed by the members, Quinn started on him, " You better not do anything to make Kurt unhappy or put him in any state of sadness, he is the most happiest and optimistic person I have ever met.". Brittany then added " Kurt is very fashionable too, that would be affected." Artie then tells him "Sadness affects people voices and since Kurt was one of the best voices in the club, if anything bad happens to him and his voice, it will be all your fault."

Mr Schue comes in and everyone takes their seats, Blaine sits at the back in the corner because he doesn't feel safe around these people in the classroom.

The next few days are pretty much the same for Blaine, Finn comes back on Thursday but Kurt doesn't.

It was during P.E that Finn finally confronted Blaine by himself. He corners him so that he can't escape.

"Remember what I said to you last week" Finn said.

Blaine doesn't look at him and just nods. "Well I mean it, I live with Kurt I'll be affected by it, I care about Kurt a lot and for people like you just to come in and break his heart. I will get you, I will know about it first, you will regret ever moving if you hurt him."

Finn then walks away, leaving Blaine lying against the wall. He knows this isn't right, these people are threatening him and he should tell Kurt, but they are his friends, and they show that they really care about him. So he isn't going to tell him.

On Friday Kurt came back, When he saw Blaine he ran towards him and gave him a hug, he squeezed him tightly. "I missed you so much" Blaine says to him. "I missed you too, a lot" Kurt says back to him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks him before hugging him again. Kurt giggles at his boyfriend " Yes I'm fine now, especially since I'm with you."

Blaine and Kurt walk into glee club, everyone walks over to Kurt and gives him hugs, Blaine smiles at him, seeing him so happy with all his friends. Kurt and Blaine sit down together in the same place they had sat the week before. He sat and talked to Mercedes through Glee club. Blaine just sat silently and stared at Kurt, he then looked round to see Finn giving him a look that the glee club members had been giving him the past week.

At the end of the class after Mr Shuster had left Kurt announced that he was going to have a party at his house since his and Finns parents are out of town for the weekend.

Blaine arrived at Kurt's house at 7, Rachel and Finn were there. Kurt told everyone to come around half 7 but Blaine wanted to spend some time with Kurt before hand. But Kurt was so busy that Blaine ended up carrying up alcohol from the basement. Kurt had hidden it so his dad wouldn't find it. But when people started arriving Finn came and locked the door of the basement so no one would go down there.

Blaine tried banging on the door, but the music was too loud so no one would have herd him. Their basement was cold and there was only one door into it so Blaine was stuck there until someone found him. He sat on the steps hoping someone would come and then thought 'what if someone did this on purpose'.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asks Rachel. Rachel looks up at him and gives him a hug " I don't know, maybe he went home." Kurt then gets distracted by some of the girls gossiping and stops looking for him. It wasn't till about half 11 when Kurt finally found Finn. He asked him if he had seen Blaine. Finn tells him "No, I haven't seen him since you told him to.. Oh god."

Kurt finally catches on to what Finn was talking about, "Oh crap, I told you to lock the basement door."

Kurt runs to the basement door and opens it, he finds Blaine sitting on the step with his eyes closed. Kurt sits down beside him waking Blaine up. "I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt says to Blaine.

Blaine opens his eyes, smiles at the sight of Kurt and hugs him, Kurt hugs him in return. "Its Okay, did you have a good night?" Blaine asks. Kurt smiles and starts to tell Blaine about his night, but is interrupted when the girls come and pull him into the kitchen. Blaine goes into the Living room and sits on the sofa. Finn sits down beside him and apologises for locking him in the Basement. Blaine told Finn to tell Kurt that he was going to go home because he didn't feel well.

Blaine then left.

Kurt came in a few hours later when everyone was leaving. "Where did Blaine go?" Kurt asked.

"He went home" Finn told him, "He didn't feel well."

"Oh", Kurt replied, as he started to clean up the mess that his friends had left behind. Finn fell asleep on the sofa, and Kurt gave up the cleaning and went to bed not long after everyone left.

Kurt arrived at Blaine's door the next day, Kurt was concerned. "Blaine!" he hugs him tightly.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"I am now" Kurt says to him before lovingly looking into his eyes.

Blaine takes Kurt up to his bedroom and they both sit on the bed, Blaine now finally had Kurt all to himself. Blaine takes Kurt's hand and stares into his eyes. "I love you so much" Blaine tells Kurt.

Kurt's face lights up even more and squeezes Blaine's hand "I love you too".

Kurt and Blaine then lie down on the bed together and start kissing each other, Blaine and Kurt stare into each others eyes and after a while Kurt falls asleep. Blaine watches Kurt sleep he starts to tear up at the thought that if he ever lost him he wouldn't be able to see this everyday. Kurt was beautiful to him in everyway, and he was going to make sure he wasn't going to loose him.

School on Monday wasn't very eventful but after it was. Everyone had gone home but Blaine stayed to train, one of the jocks came in to the changing room when Blaine was about to leave. He pushed Blaine against the lockers and punched him in the stomach and then across the face. Blaine fell to the ground and the guy kicked him again in the stomach. "That's what you get for being gay, gay boy!" The guy left and Blaine tried his best to pull himself up. He went to the toilets to see if the punch did any noticeable damage. His lip was bleeding and was starting to swell, 'here we go again' Blaine thought.

When Blaine got home he put some ice on it to stop it swelling, as much as he wanted to meet up with Kurt today he couldn't, there would be too many questions.

The next day at school Blaine was sitting outside as he was trying to hide from some of the glee club members. Brittany comes over and makes Blaine jump. "Hi" she says. Blaine turns round and looks at her and puts on a weak smile. "Hey" he says to her. Brittany sits down beside him on the bench, "You look sad" she tells to him. Blaine turns his face away from her. But she continues to speak to him "What happened to your face?". Blaine had to give her an answer but he had nothing to say "Nothing" he whispers. She looks at his face, "Why are you so sad?" She asks him. Blaine cant hold it in any longer, and he starts to cry a little bit, "Its only been two weeks Brittany, and the bullying has started. I haven't made any new friends. I barely see Kurt. And everyone is certain that I am going to hurt him, they don't understand how much I love him." Brittany puts her hand on his shoulder, she doesn't know what to say to him. But Santana comes over and takes Brittany away from him so he is left alone.

"Hey!" Santana shouts at Blaine. Blaine turns round and this girl is right up in his face. "Stay away from her you git." She says as she walks away. "Okay." Blaine whispers as Santana walks away. Blaine sat back down and buried his hands in his face, nobody cared, nobody would care.

"Dude!" A voice came up toward Blaine. Blaine jumps up quickly when he looks up and sees its Finn. "I-Erm- I got to go." Blaine says quickly as he stumbles backwards. "Why are you not with Kurt? What did you do?" Finn asks as he walks up close to Finn. "Finn I promise I haven't done anything." Blaine starts to worry, as the taller boy towers over him. Blaine continues to walk backwards away from Finn, but he just keeps following him. "Finn please don't-" Blaine starts but is cut off by Finn. "What happened to your face?" Finn asks him. "Nothing." Blaine says quickly turning away so Finn would stop looking at it and forget about it.

Blaine then quickly walks off to avoid anymore conversation. He makes his way to the auditorium so he could hide. He walks onto the stage and starts to play a few notes on the piano, he then shudders at the thought of the thought of being attacked by any of the glee club members. Blaine lifts his head and sees the jock that had hit him the day before. Blaine jumps off the seat. "Leave me alone." He tells the boy. The jock just smiles and walks closer to him, "I mean it." Blaine says, his voice less confident. The jock then swings for him and hits his face. Blaine yelps out in pain as the fist hits his face. "Please." Blaine cries as he tries to back away. The jock then grabs him by the hair and forces him onto the ground, the next thing Blaine feels is the jock kicking him. Blaine tries to curl himself into a ball to try and stop the jock from kicking him but it doesn't. Blaine then gets grabbed by the collar and pulled up. "You gays disgust me." He growls at Blaine as he pushes him slightly. He sees the jock coming up to hit him again but the punch is stopped. Blaine then tries to run but he sees Puck and Quinn walking towards him, when he turns again he sees Santana and the rest of the glee club coming. Blaine tries to back away from them but they start to surround him. "Please." Blaine whines. He quickly yelps when he feels someone grabbing him by the two arms. "No, please. Don't hurt me." Blaine cries as he starts to struggle. The persons grip starts to get tighter as they try to stop him struggling, but Blaine was in such a state of panic he couldn't think straight. "I'll leave, I wont hurt him, I promise. Please just don't hurt me." Blaine cries as he start to hyperventilate. The person holding him then loosens their grip but by that time Blaine passes out and falls to the ground.

"Dude!" Finn shouts as he grabs hold of Blaine again. "Is he okay?" Mike asks as he helps Finn lie him down on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt shouts as he walks in the doors of the auditorium. Kurt walks quickly down to the stage and when he catches sight of his boyfriend lying unconscious on the stage he cries out in shock. "Blaine!"

Kurt runs up on the stage and tries to wake Blaine up. "What did you do to him? Why is his mouth bleeding?" Kurt asks the people around him. "Kurt we came to talk to him." Tina says. "Then why is he like this?" Kurt asks trying to hold tears back. "When we came.. He was getting beat up." Quinn says. "But Blaine started to panic when he seen us." Mercedes tells him. "Why?" Kurt continues to ask as he stares down at Blaine. But he didn't get an answer. "Guys? Why did he panic?" Kurt asks them.

"Well… We have maybe been…" Rachel starts. "We've been telling him not to hurt you that's all." Santana say coolly. "But you sound mean when you tell him." Brittany adds in.

"Have you been threatening him?" Kurt asks in disgust, he then looks back down at Blaine and bursts into tears. None of them answer, they all realise what they have done. "We were only trying to protect you Kurt." Rachel says. "But you hurt him!" Kurt shouts at them. "You promised me you would look after him Finn." Kurt says in disgust to him. Finn nods, he knows he has treated Blaine bad and he did break the only promise he had with Kurt.

Kurt turns his attention away from them and tries to wake up Blaine. "Blaine?" Kurt cries as he shakes his boyfriend. "Blaine." He cries out again. "Wake up." He cries as he squeezes his hand. Blaine suddenly starts to whimper as he wakes up.

"Blaine. Everything is okay, you alright." Kurt comforts him as he pulls the boy up to his chest so he is hugging him. Blaine finally wakes up fully and buries his head in Kurt's chest. "I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine cries not looking at Kurt. The rest of the glee club are still there except for Tina and Mike who had gone to get help. Most of the girls were crying, the guilt of what had happened, what Kurt said to them and what they were seeing now was too much.

"Kurt." Finn says as he comes over to him. "Go away Finn, don't even come near me anymore." Kurt shouts at him squeezing the crying boy tighter to him. "Kurt I'm sorry." Finn apologises. "I don't care Finn. Will you all just go away." Kurt shouts at them all. He can feel Blaine shaking in his arms and he just wants him to feel safe. "Kurt were not leaving." Rachel bravely says. Blaine shudders again, he just wants to be alone with Kurt, he doesn't want any of these people around him.

"Kurt?" Mr Schuster come up behind his class. He makes his way through everyone until he got to Kurt and Blaine. Blaine hides his face in Kurt's chest not wanting Mr Schuster to see him in this state. "Come on Blaine." Mr Schuster says comfortingly. But Blaine doesn't move, he can feel Kurt holding him closely telling him that he will be okay. "Come on Blaine." Kurt says to him calmly. Blaine takes Mr Schuster's hand and him and Kurt help Blaine up but Blaine's head goes light and falls back down again. Finn steps forward in case they needed his help, but Blaine jumped back making it clear that he didn't want Finn anywhere near him. "Guys do you mind leaving." Mr Schuster tells the class. They are hesitant at first but eventually go. Blaine finally starts to calm down as he hears everyone leave.

"Don't worry Blaine we are going to get this sorted." Mr Schuster tells him as him and Kurt lead him out of the auditorium.

"Blaine why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asks looking at an embarrassed Blaine. "I-I didn't want you to worry, maybe things would have blown over." Blaine quietly tells Kurt hoping that Mr Schue isn't listening to them. "Well I am worried Blaine. That guy was hurting you and I don't want you to go through this again." Kurt says squeezing Blaine tight to him. "I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine whispers.

"Blaine none of this is your fault, don't apologise. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about my friends in glee club." Kurt says. "That's why I didn't tell you, they're your friends." Blaine says looking at Kurt. "Blaine you're my boyfriend, you will always come before them." Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear. Blaine then bursts into tears, "I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine cries.

"Mr Schue we'll catch up with you." Kurt tells Mr Schue. Mr Schuster nods his head and walks on. Kurt then puts his hands on Blaine's shoulders and turns him round so they were both facing.

"Blaine, your okay. I promise you your going to be okay." Kurt says as he brings his boyfriend into a hug. "And you have done nothing wrong." Kurt whispers to him.

Kurt pulls out of the hug and sees his boyfriend still half crying. "Okay Kurt." Blaine says as he nods and buries his head into Kurt's chest. "I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt says as the tears start running down his cheeks. Blaine looks up to see his boyfriend crying. "Kurt." Blaine whines, "Don't cry." he tells him. "You did this all for me." Kurt cries. "Yeah." Blaine smiles, "I wanted you to be happy." Blaine tells him. "If your not happy I'm not happy Blaine." Kurt says as he wipes the tears away.

"Are you okay?" Kurt finally asks him. "No." Blaine says quietly. "Why?" Kurt asks him in shock. "I made you cry." Blaine tells him. "Its not your fault, I was just angry at the world, at everything." Kurt says. "At me." Blaine says quietly. "No. Blaine you need to understand I will never be angry at you, ever." Kurt tells Blaine, trying to make him understand. Blaine smiles and once again buries his head in Kurt's chest.

"Come on lets go find Mr Schuster." Kurt says to Blaine as he takes his hand. "Okay." Blaine says unhappy about the idea.

"Guys are you okay?" Mr Schue asks seeing the two upset looking boys. " Yeah." Kurt says as he gives a comforting smile to Blaine. Blaine nods to agree with Kurt.

After an hour Blaine had finally told Kurt and Mr Schue what had been happening to him. They comforted him when he cried, the gave him the confidence to tell them everything, they even took his hand when he was scared. This was the first time he had opened up to Kurt like this never mind Mr Schuster. He didn't want to be the cause of the break up of this Glee club, he didn't want anyone to hate him or make him scared when no one was around. He didn't want to be bullied again like last time, but he knew none of this was possible. Kurt needed his friends and family more than he needed anyone. But Blaine thought he was the problem, he was going to tear up Kurt's world.


End file.
